bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Sake Time with Sei - Chapter 601 Review: Verge on Vermillion
Welcome, everybody, to the newest installment of Sake Time with Sei. Get yourselves a drink and get comfortable. I've decided that perhaps I'll go ahead and implement chapter reviews into my Sake Time blogs, starting with this week's chapter: Chapter 601. Chapter 601 Review So fucking high right now. I hope nobody notices... So so so, finally we see the Royal Guard do something besides giving them baths, contribute to obesity, and design all the hip and bling fashion for them. Whatever the kids say nowadays. And nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, Ni-Maiya, Ou-Etsu, is on the scene! Hot diggity dawg! ...I'm sorry, I haven't had my morning coffee yet. Anyways, first one up to bat is... as expected, the only one that is an obvious melee fighter, charges in head first. No way that plan's gonna fuck over on him, right? Right? ...Right? Gerard: "Hahahah! I've got him on the ropes now! All he can do is DODGE!" Nimaiya: "God, Yama-jii's dead. Kensei's dead, Rōjurō's dead, Tōshirō is dead... This has been one giant mess. It's just like that jockstrap incident, only now I don't have Mera around to dig up the holes." But that doesn't end well. And with a nice slash of his sword, Gerard falls in a glorious mess of his own blood as it squirts upwards like fireworks. One might say... It was so brutal, Gladiator has been canceled by the box office. Eh? Ehhh? Ehhh? Eheheheh? Oh well, fuck you, that's funny. Anyways, just as anybody would do after that display, Askin damn near shit his pants right there. Dude, you have the Aizen face, you need to live up to your hype. And of course, because shit can't just happen in Bleach because of skill, we have to have the obligatory "it's all a trick!" moment. Kaname Tōsen needed a new job after the third season of Sword Art Online fired him. So he decides "fuck it" and goes for the kill. He shoots his overly-sized, compensating for something, reishi gun and shoots reishi bullets. And shit like that, or something, I don't know, fuck you. Just like a boss, however... Either Kubo failed high school biology or he just really hates black people. Which one is the more likely answer? ...Give me a minute. Then there were two. But don't worry, these two guys got Nimaiya! I'm sure Nimaiya can't beat these two guys so easily! We're bound to have an epic fight of titanic proportions between warriors utilizing daring and tactics and great skill! Right?! ...Right? Eh... Oh yeah, this is Kubo. I forgot. Anyways, looks like the trash has been taken out. What was most interesting about this chapter was Nimaiya talking about the nature behind the Zanpakutō he's been using. Too sleek for blood to stain it, too sharp for even a sheath to hold it... Zaraki be damned. What I love about this is that we're finally learning about Nimaiya's creations and proving that the Asauchi aren't his only existing creations. What I would like to know is why a sword that powerful, despite the fact that for the Gotei 13, such swords would be the best type to have (ones that kill effortlessly and aren't temperamental toward their master) for a military group that dispatches threats and Hollows, why did he instead create the Asauchi? I understand he, as a true swordsmith, cares for swords and sees them as individuals with their own souls, but you'd think Yamamoto, way back when, would've commissioned him for those "Sayabuse" swords instead. I dunno, what do you all think? Luckily, Askin doesn't bite the dust just yet, courtesy of "The Death Dealing", which I am pretty certain is an ability that is basically playing Blackjack, but instead of cards and chips, it's... well, death. And injuries. ...I'm pretty sure this is how the opening sequence to SAW starts. Overall, this chapter was refreshing as opposed to the steaming pile of shit we've had in the past weeks. As always, comments are welcome below, I'd love to hear everybody's thoughts on the chapter. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 15:44, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts